Kira's Sis
by Sniper Zero
Summary: It's Valentines's day and Shinn sings for the girl he loves.


A/N: Got nothing better to do so decided to write this. I do not own the song Stacy's Mom btw.

"WHOOOO! Athrun! Yeah!" Everyone cheered for Athrun as he came down the stage. Everybody from GS and GSD, well except those who died anyway (A/N: except for Stellar, cuz she's one of my fave characters in GSD), were having a party at a club Yzak owned. It was Valentines Day and everyone had someone to be with like Kira with Lacus, Athrun with Meyrin, (sorry AthrunxCagalli fans, this story is going to follow the pairing when GSD ended, well most of the pairngs anyway.) Dearka with Miriallia, Mu and Murrue. Only persons without a date are Shinn and Cagalli but that's about to change pretty soon in a way that none of them expected. Athrun got down the stage and Meyrin immediately hugged him for the song he dedicated just for her then she just realized what she did and she blushed. Everybody laughed at her but Shinn just sat on a chair minding his own business when Cagalli asked him a question.

"So why aren't you with Lunamaria?" Shinn looked up and smirked.

"It's none of your business." He said while looking away from Cagalli. Cagalli gave him a 'humph'

"I was trying to be nice for you for once and this is how you treat me?" Cagalli asked a bit angry that Shinn still has a grudge on the Atthas.

Shinn ignored Cagalli and made a hand gesture that he didn't care "Just go away I don't need people like you to be nice for me." He said in an insensitive tone. Cagalli was a little hurt by what he said, she's been trying to make friends with Shinn for months now and lately she's been having feelings for him despite the way Shinn acts around her. She left Shinn alone and went to talk with Lacus. When Shinn saw that Cagalli left he sighed in relief. He and Luna broke up because they both realized what they had wasn't real love. They only had that relationship because Lunamaria thought that Meyrin had died and she needed comfort while Shinn felt guilty for 'killing' Meyrin. In the end they both went their separate ways. Then Cagalli showed up in his life again at first he hated her but slowly her attempts to have a friendship with him gave him weird feelings about her though he didn't show it. He knew what this feeling was though he'd rather not think about it much. A while later he got drunk. He didn't realize how beer he drank since he was deep in thought.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard his named being called. Kira pushed him to the stage and everyone wanted him to sing since he was the only one who hasn't sang yet. He was about to refuse when he saw Cagalli look at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes. He felt bad he wanted to apologize to her but he had a better idea and the beer he drank gave him the courage to do it.

"Alright, alright I'll sing but not because you guys want me to but because I'm going to sing for Cagalli." Cagalli was shocked when she heard her name being called. He was going to sing? For her? But why? She didn't understand why Shinn would sing for her and she was embarrassed too. Cagalli would rather not have a song sung for her but deep inside she was happy that Shinn would sing for her. His cell phone rang he saw the name Stellar on it and he ignored the phone call. After his breakup with Luna, Shinn and Stellar became an item but they had a very messy breakup and Shinn was too angry with Stellar to take her back. (A/N: Shinn angry with Stellar? Impossible. Unbelievable. Imbeli-thinkable. Lol quoted that from Crowler in YGO GX: Duel Academy. Oh and sorry SxS fans…)

"Well here goes…I made this song myself so don't get mad if you think it's horrible." He then gave a CD to Yzak which he played then music started to play and Shinn began to sing. (A/N: You're all gonna laugh at how crazy I am…I think. Oh and italics mean that Shinn is singing.)

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

Everyone especially Cagalli was surprised by the intro of Shinn's song. Shinn told them that this song was dedicated to Cagalli but they never expected it to be about Cagalli. Yzak smirked he thought this might be interesting.

_Kira can I come over after school,_

_We can hang around by the pool,_

_Did your sis get back from her business trip?_

_Is she there? Or is she trina giv' me the slip,_

_You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be,_

_I'm all grown up now baby can't you see,_

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

_Stellar can't you see you're just not the girl for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Kira's sis,_

Surprise is an understatement if you're going to use it on Cagalli right now. Did Shinn just say he was in love with her? But he hated her right? Cagalli was so confused, Shinn hated her and now he tells he loves her on VALENTINE'S DAY!

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_Kira do you remember when I mowed your lawn?_

Kira laughed a bit when Shinn said this. Shinn did mow their lawn and he was doing okay until Cagalli came out, with just a towel on. His lawn never had any flowers again.

_Cagalli came out, with just a towel on,_

_I can tell she liked me from the way she stared,_

_And the way she said, you missed a spot over there,_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,_

_But since Athrun walked out your sis could use a guy like me,_

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

_Stellar can't you see, you're just not the girl for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Kira's sis,_

As the song was about to end Cagalli thought that so what if he hates her? That was then, this is now. (lol another name of a song but this one was sang by Jesse McCartney.) He loves her and she loves him. Did it really matter if Shinn hated her back then?

_Kira's sis has got it goin' on,_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

_Stellar can't you see, you're just not the girl for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with_

_Stacey's mom, ahh ahh ahh ahh, I'm in love with_

_Stacey's mom, ahh ahh ahh ahh,_

_Stellar can't you see, you're just not the girl for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Kira's sis._

When the song ended everyone was speechless. Shinn smirked and went down the stage. He went over to where Cagalli was and she stood up "So…did you like the song?"

"Y-yeah." Shinn's face went closer and closer to Cagalli's face and they kissed while everyone cheered for the new couple.

A/N: This story's not supposed to be good. I wrote it for like thirty minutes since got bored and couldn't think of anything better to do. So let me know if you hate this story.


End file.
